gqefandomcom-20200214-history
Raid Guide
Death Knight Raid Guide I calculated a death knight raid build with optimized DPS, reduced damage taken and a little bit of healing. I calculated, supposing that the raid boss' attack speed is 3.0, that every hit you'll take will be reduced by 45% according to this build. I also calculated the DPS to be around 3400 DPS. I have not tested this build, as I haven't got a lvl 85 Death Knight at my disposal. Two-handed sword and plate armor are recommended, as is a flask of power. The build is as following: Frost (5/5/5/5/1) Howling Blast 5, Frost Fever 5, Icy Talons 5, Hungering Cold 5, Obliterate 1 Blood (5/10/0/0/0) Death Strike 5, Blood Plague 10, Rune Tap 0, Blood Presence 0, Heartstrike 0 Unholy (9/1/10/10/10) Bone Shield 9, Crypt Fever 1, Strangulate 10, Ghoul 10, Pestilence 10 As I haven't got a Death Knight to test this build out, I couldn't collect any information on how much tanks, healers and DPS you need on any of the bosses, but because the DPS of this build is close to that of a mage, I suggest looking at how much tanks, healers and DPS the mage needs. Wallo editted by SaFire2342 (raid allies were way off, great build though :D) __________________________________________________________________________________ Another good build that I beat the raid at raid level 4 (with legendary plate armor and greatsword, plus stat flask) or level 6 without stat flask. Frost 5/10/0/10/0 Howling Blast 5, Frost Fever 10, Icy Talons 0, Hungering Cold 10, Obliterate 0 Blood 5/10/5/0/0 Death Strike 5, Blood Plague 10, Rune Tap 5, Blood Presence 0, Heartstrike 0 Unholy 10/1/10/0/10 Bone Shield 10, Crypt Fever 1, Strangulate 10, Ghoul 0, Pestilence 10 If you use this for raid, you could choose to have Rune Tap at 0 because you will have healers. You can choose what skill to put the extra 5 points into, it doesn't matter. I'll add most of the ally combinations that I used later, for now I'll add what I remember. Anub'Rekhan (1st boss): 4 damage, 3 healers, 2 tanks Maexxna (2nd boss):4 damage, 3 healers 2 tanks Heigan the Unclean (3rd boss): 3 damage, 3 healers, 3 tanks Loabeth (4th boss): 6 damage, 0 healers, 3 tanks Instructor Razuvious (5th boss): 3 damage, 4 healers, 2 tanks Gothik the Harvester (6th boss): 5 damage, 2 healers, 2 tanks If you don't have high level Bone Shield, you should do 6 damage, 1 healer, 2 tanks because you need to defeat him before timer runs out or you die in 1 hit. Patchwerk (7th boss): 7 damage, 0 healers, 2 tanks Thaddius (8th boss): 6 damage, 1 healer, 2 tanks Sapphiron (9th boss): 5 damage 1 healers 3 tanks Kel'Thuzad (last boss): 7 damage, 2 healers, 0 tanks Druid Raid Guide Dagger/Leather/Tome Feline: 10/10/0/0/10 Bear: 10/0/0/0/0 Balance: 10/10/10/10/1 If you feel like you don't got enough healing, switch to Cloth armor each time you get a heal (micro-managing) For Gothik, you can start with cloth and/or wand to stop him from raging first 10 seconds. It will make your life easier. Done with level 5 guild, flask, and all legendaries. '' Hunter Raid Guide Build (Tested by Tiury) Using Bow and Leather Armor I removed all those Notes and stuff, it's quite easy for an Hunter with this Specc. I used Legendary Bow and Heroic Epic Leather armor. *Also changed Raid settings for Kel'Thuzad i made it with this Build, the old build was for to less damage, he raged and killed you 1 Hit. *Guild Level was 4 just made it trough. Tamer (10/6/0/10/10): Loyal Wolf 10, Bear Defender 6, Storm Serpent 0, Spirit Bond 10, Beast Mastery 10 Archer (10/0/5/9/0): Rapidfire 10, Multishot 0, Trueshot 5, Concussive Shot 9, Aimed Shot 0 Ranger (10/1/5/0/0): Frost Trap 10, Fire Trap 1, Raptor Strike 5, Feign Death 0, Serpent Sting 0 Mage Raid Guide Build (Tested by superwombat) Arcane Tree: Arcane Blast: 10, Conjure: 0, Mana Shield: 10, Bolt Mastery: 0, Presence of Mind: 9 Fire Tree: Fire Blast: 10, Flame Strike: 0, Scorch: 10, Power: 10, Pyroblast: 7 Ice Tree: Frost Nova: 10, Blizzard: 0, Cone of Cold: 0, Ice Lance: 0, Shatter: 0 Note: Only 9 points in Presence of Mind in order to ensure that Frost Nova and Scorch can fire twice before Presence of Mind is done cooling down. Notes: *Level 6 Guild *Without using flask *Using Legendary wand, armor and tome Alternative party set-up (built and test by Lonori): *Finished on first run in Naxx *without flask *Using Crafted Armor, Heirloom Staff \* Didn't record these stats but in most cases: One or two healer(s) less one or two more dps; add another dps instead of a tank if you have many. Please do update if you make a run through under the same circumstances. Paladin Raid Guide Trash Build, 3 pull, no rest: ''Ret: 5/10/0/10/0 Holy: 10/1/10/0/0 Prot: 10/10/10/0/0 '' Raiding Build: ''Ret: 6/0/0/0/0 Holy: 10/0/10/10/10 Prot: 10/10/10/0/0 Using stat flask with legendary Sword+Shield, Plate Armor Cleared Kel'Thuzad at guild level 9 can be cleared at lvl 4 if you are lucky Priest Raid Guide Build (Tested by Tiury and Qwerty282) Using Wand, Cloth Armor and Tome Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Flask *Level 9 Guild Discipline (10/0/10/10/1): Iron Will 10, Resurrection 0, Power Word Shield 10, Reflective Shield 10, Bolt Mastery 1 Holy (0/0/0/0/0): Just nothing. Shadow (10/10/10/10/10): Just everything. Tip: With Flask and Heroic items you can beat #1 - #8 in the first run. (if your legendary dropped already Sapphiron is also possible in the first run) Alt build tested by Qwerty282, numbers in brackets. Note that Gothik needed Level 5 and Patchwerk needed level 9 raid level. As a Priest, Patchwerk will be the hardest to deal with, and a complete respec is necessary. After beating Patchwerk, switch back to the Shadow build described above. Discipline: 1/0/0/0/0 Holy: 10/0/10/10/10 Shadow: 10/10/10/10/0 Rogue Raid Guide A good end-game build for a rogue doing raids is: Assassin Tree: Cheap Shot: 10, Ambush: 0, Backstab: 10, Sap: 0, Poison: 1 Thief Tree: Mug: 10, Cunning: 0, Dodge: 10, Subtlety: 0, Vanish: 0 Duelist Tree: Agile Strike: 10, Dual Wield: 0, Adrenaline Rush: 10, Critical Strike: 5, Sinister Strike: 10 Using Dagger, Leather Armor and Shield. (Testet by Eggility, added the numbers in (), they worked better for me saphiron needs Raid level 8+) Alternate build (Tested by Tiury) Note: Build above needed less tries for Kel'Thuzad (about half !) Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Flask *Guildlevel 10 *Luck :D Assassin Tree: Cheap Shot: 10, Ambush: 0, Backstab: 10, Sap: 0, Poison: 1 Thief Tree: Mug: 10, Cunning: 0, Dodge: 10, Subtlety: 0, Vanish: 0 Duelist Tree: Agile Strike: 5, Dual Wield: 10, Adrenaline Rush: 10, Critical Strike: 0, Sinister Strike: 10 Using Dagger, Leather Armor and Shiv. Important notes on Heigar the Uncle: If you have already legendary equipment equip a Sword for the first seconds on the fight till your Tanks took Rage from him. Then you can equip your dagger Shaman Raid Guide Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Flask *Level 10 Guild Build (Tested by Tiury) Till Guildlevel 7: Combat (10/0/0/0/0); Flametongue 10, Bloodlust 0, Stormstrike 0, Lightning Shield 0, Windfury 0 Elemental (10/10/0/10/10): Lavaburst 10, Grounding Totem 10, Chain Lightning 0, Frost Shock 10, Earthquake 10 Spiritual (10/10/0/5/1): Mental Agility 10, Healing Wave 10, Ghost Wolf 0, Health Stream Totem 5, Reincarnation 1 At Guildlevel 7: Combat (10/0/5/0/0); Flametongue 10, Bloodlust 0, Stormstrike 5, Lightning Shield 0, Windfury 0 Elemental (10/10/0/10/10): Lavaburst 10, Grounding Totem 10, Chain Lightning 0, Frost Shock 10, Earthquake 10 Spiritual (10/10/0/0/1): Mental Agility 10, Healing Wave 10, Ghost Wolf 0, Health Stream Totem 0, Reincarnation 1 Why change Stream Totem to Stormstrike?: When your guild reach level 7 your healer are able to heal more so the heal from Stream Totem is not needed anymore. For Kel'Thuzad you need as much damage as possible so Stormstrike give you a bit more dps. Warlock Raid Guide A guide to complete raiding. Finished with level 9 guild Raid Build: Affliction: 10 Life Drain / 0 Curse of Weakness / 6 Corruption / 5 Siphon Life / 10 Impending Doom Demonlogy: 10 Imp Minion / 0 Void Walker / 10 Fel Armor / 0 Soul Link / 10 Demonic Power Destruction: 10 Shadow Bolt / 0 Death Coil / 10 Howl of Terror Clear to Thaddius, Reset, Clear to KT, Reset, Use Flask, Complete Warrior Raid Guide Using GreatSword and Plate Armor. *Level 10 Guild *Flask of Power ＃1-8 Berserker (5/10/0/10/0): Whirlwind 5, Rage 10, Heavy Weapons 0, Execute 10, Blood Strike 0 Knight (10/5/0/6/0): Vitality 10, Last Stand 5, Courage 0, Toughness 6, Armor Expert 0. Fighter (10/10/0/0/10): Battle Stance 10, Retaliate 10, Cleave 0, Heroic Strike 0, Resilianec 10. ＃9 (note: this build will also carry you through the first 9 raid-bosses without a Flask from Guildlevel 5 or 6 onward. Instructor Razuvious will likely take a few tries to get past, but it'll usually work out after no more than 4 or 5 attempts.) Berserker (5/10/0/10/0): Whirlwind 5, Rage 10, Heavy Weapons 0, Execute 10, Blood Strike 0 Knight (10/1/0/0/0): Vitality 10, Last Stand 1, Courage 0, Toughness 0, Armor Expert 0. Fighter (10/10/0/10/10): Battle Stance 10, Retaliate 10, Cleave 0, Heroic Strike 10, Resilianec 10. Tip(Kel'Thuzad): You may need some luck to take rage damage once with your full health. Monk Raid Guide (Under testing by Qwerty282) Category:Guides